


Oceans and Empires

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied Physical Abuse, Physical Abuse, Way darker than I normally write, so sorta darkish I guess, sorta - Freeform, which isn't hard though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: For Fantasticoncer:I believe you once said nothing would make you like Celegorm. This is me bowing to that inevitability 😁Title from King George's song from Hamilton, which is what gave me the idea for this fic.Quite a bit of Aredhel and Eöl parallels.Really short and weird, don't judge.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Original Female Character(s), Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Original Female Character(s), Curufin | Curufinwë & Original Female Character(s), Fingon | Findekáno & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11





	Oceans and Empires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasticoncer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/gifts).



> For Fantasticoncer:  
> I believe you once said nothing would make you like Celegorm. This is me bowing to that inevitability 😁
> 
> Title from King George's song from Hamilton, which is what gave me the idea for this fic.  
> Quite a bit of Aredhel and Eöl parallels.  
> Really short and weird, don't judge.

"Vessenya...where are you?" She shivered, fumbling for the door handle behind her. His footsteps sounded light, echoing through the corridors in such a way that she was unable to determine where they came from. "Don't hide vessenya. I don't like it when you hide." Resolutely blocking her mind from his insidious words, she finally opened the door and then darted inside, shutting it and locking it as silently as her trembling aching fingers would allow. Doubtless, she would be punished for hiding later, but she was so afraid. 

"Law-sister? What are you doing in here?" She jumped up with a frightened gasp. Curufin was standing there, one hand on his son's shoulder, looking at her oddly. "I did not realise you were at Aglon once again. When did you return?"

"I...I never went anywhere, my Lord. Please, allow me to stay but a little, he is searching for me."

"And you do not want to be found?" There was a dark undercurrent in his voice, and she involuntarily flinched, the bruise rapidly forming beneath her eye twinging. This was a bad idea. Celegorm alone would not have been the only one to have changed so terribly. Putting herself in the power of one of his brothers was idiotic. She cursed inwardly.

"No." Her voice was almost inaudible, a shade of her old confident one. "I do not." A strange expression passed over his face, before it settled in determination. 

"Then, until you have settled your marital issues, would you consider escorting my son to Hithlum?" What? She gaped at him, unable to believe her ears. 

"For how long is Celebrimbor staying at Hithlum?"

"Permanently." His voice was flat. "This is not a healthy atmosphere for a child to grow up in, not since my wife died." There was a hitch in his normally smooth voice. Lothel had died twenty years ago, and her funeral was the last public appearance she had made. It may as well have been both of their funerals. The entire time, Celegorm's hand had been on her shoulder, leaving a bruise for a week, his voice whispering poison in her ear as always. 

"Of course not. I would be glad to see Hithlum again." Hithlum...her cousin Fingon and her uncle-by-law twice over Fingolfin. Safety, from _him._

**************

Her fingers fumbled with the straps of the saddle. How long had it been since he had allowed her to ride? Let alone saddle her horse. It would have been too much freedom. 

Curufin had promised that _he_ would notice nothing amiss until too late. How could he be certain? She had been missing for far too long. 

Two hands came about her waist without warning, hoisting her unceremoniously onto her horse. She nearly shrieked and struck out, before remembering that _he_ would never place her on a horse alone. It was Curufin. She gave him a weak smile and began to urge her mount after her nephew, before halting and turning to whisper in his ear. 

"Thank you so much. There are no words to convey my gratitude to you."

His face was grim as he stared up at her. "I did not do it for you. I am not good, nor kind, but my son is. And I would not see him ruined and twisted the way my father twisted his sons. Go." The horse whickered and clattered out of the gates. 

Within the fortress, a silver haired elf searched for her, his poisonous summons resounding through the corridor. But she galloped over the plains, towards the High King, husband of her aunt. She was free. 

*************

"Cousin! This is a wonderful surprise. What on Arda are you doing here? Your last letter gave us to understand that you intended to remain in Aglon permanently, not desiring to visit other realms." She scoffed, her confidence growing every hour she was away from _him_.

"It is Aglon I tend to avoid Fingon." The tone of her voice warned him not to pry, and he accepted it. 

*****************

Fingolfin and Fingon took her and Celebrimbor in gladly, welcoming her not only for any tenous link with the absent Anairë but for herself. When she realised that, she broke down crying. How long had it been since someone had accepted her for who she was? 

She remained in Hithlum until the Nirnaeth. Fingolfin, who had quickly become as a father to her, had died after the Dagor Bragollach, and she had persuaded her cousin to send the children to the Havens, with those who could not defend themselves. 

The Nirnaeth had given her a bad feeling, though she had assumed that it was because of Fëanor's sons. Instead, she visited her nephews in the Havens, trying to shut out the war. When news of her cousin's death came, she determined to leave the wars of the Eldar to themselves. She would protect her nephews at all costs, especially from her husband. 

************

Sirion had been a wonderful place to live. Especially considering that it was founded in the aftermath of Celegorm's death. Sort of. Turgon's grandson was nice enough, though never there, and her nephews visited from time to time. The problem was Elwing. Elwing was spoiled and delusional, and considered her darling twin boys a nuisance. She would have liked to have gotten on with the girl, but her neglect of the boys was inexcusable. 

So, she made quiet arrangements and became a sort of secret foster mother to them. 

She was happy, and forgot, for a while, all thoughts of the world outside of Sirion's walls. Until the day the banner with the many rayed star was hoisted on the keep. Until the day she met her end on the sword of one of the last servants of Celegorm. 

It was satisfying to see him bleeding out from where she had castrated him. She died before he did though, which was a sore point for her ever after, despite the fact that she was extremely lucky to even hit him considering that she was almost completely untrained in battle and he a warrior who had been fighting for almost half a millenium. 

She did however, manage to see Maedhros and Maglor sheltering the little boys from the carnage, humming ditties from Valinor and calming them with practiced ease. Her last living thought was that maybe not all of her brothers-in-law were completely bad.

**************

She didn't stay long in the Halls. A yéni and she was out, reborn into the peace and beauty of Valinor, away from war and death and violence. 

She lived in a little hut on the slopes of Taniquetil, content to avoid company for the most part. 

Once her nephews were reborn, they visited fairly regularly, as did the rest of her family, often bringing little anecdotes and gifts, sometimes bringing only quiet companionship. Maedhros told her of how he punched Celegorm the first time he saw him after being reborn. She laughed, really laughed, for the first time in a long time, and wondered if maybe she should visit Tirion or Alqualondë for a little. 

But she was happy, alone in her little cottage, with no one for miles around, free to live her own life as she willed.


End file.
